


Лавина в Яме

by winni_w



Category: Johnny Mnemonic - William Gibson, Snow Crash - Neal Stephenson
Genre: Cyberpunk, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Давно не бывал в Нижнем городе. Здесь, наверху, живётся тихо. А мне после всех треволнений совсем не хочется развлекаться. Настроения нет. Постарел. И вообще. Чем дольше я живу, тем больше появляется всяких новшеств. Нитехи все поголовно сидят в Метавселенной, в этой их виртуальной реальности. </p>
<p>Примечания автора:<br/>Вселенная Джонни Мнемоника - книжная версия. Джонни Мнемоник постарел. Обстановка, в которой жил Мнемоник, уточняется и расписывается в понятии автора. Действие Лавины несколько изменилось.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лавина в Яме

Давно не бывал в Нижнем городе. Здесь, наверху, живётся тихо. А мне после всех треволнений совсем не хочется развлекаться. Настроения нет. Постарел. И вообще.  
Чем дольше я живу, тем больше появляется всяких новшеств. Нитехи все поголовно сидят в Метавселенной, в этой их виртуальной реальности. А я уж накушался своей цифры, не-а, спасибо, не голодный. Информацию слишком легко вытащить. А если ты словишь опасные сведения – так же просто найдут и прихлопнут.  
Виртуальность слишком дёшева, даже нитехи могут позволить себе компьютеры и гогл-очки. Вернее, они могут себе позволить их украсть. Богатеи Верхнего города выбрасывают технику, что чайные пакеты. В Нижнем к вещам относятся бережней, но тоже не особо дорожат. «Морально устарела», видите ли. Обалдеть, угол скололся у очков – и уже всё, на выброс.  
А нам, нитехам, одна радость подбирать рабочие ещё вещи от зажравшихся нижних. Молодые – тощие да быстрые, они тут же натаскали себе компьютеров и давай играться в Метавселенную. В засранной нищей Яме хорошие розетки и проводка, рассчитанные на многократные пиковые нагрузки. Им эти деки – на раз плюнуть. Это же Купол.

Вот сейчас рядом со мной прыщавый пацан сидит и грезит. На голове у него пластиковые гогл-очки, широкие, прикрывающие пол-лица и заходящие за уши. Когда нитех подбирает драгоценный мусор, первое, что он делает, – ломает его дальше. Видите ли, у нас всех собачьи морды. Клыкастые зубы и звериный нос, припаянные к человеческому лицу, так что смотрим мы нормально, а разговариваем уже хреново. Зато отлично кусаемся.  
А гогл-очки сделаны в расчёте на обычное лицо. Слишком узкая переносица. Приходится немного расширять её, выламывать половину пластика. Девчонки быстро приспосабливают осколки себе на колье, обточить да связать же недолго. У молодёжи нынче мода пошла на такие украшения, все щеголяют в пластиковых вроде как бусах.  
Мне это неинтересно. Я тут пережиток прошлого.  
Прыщавый сидит в позе лотоса, у колен располагается чёрная приплюснутая пирамидка – компьютер. От неё змеится провод, уходящий далеко во тьму. Здесь мы не любим свет. Яркость изображения на гоглах тоже прикручена, но всё равно я хорошо различаю пейзаж на них. Это зелёные деревья разных форм – то круглые, то похожие на свечки. Пацан гуляет в том, что раньше, до эры куполов, называлось «парком».

По легенде, когда-то люди жили на открытой земле и часть её не застраивали городами. То, что не несло на себе улиц, зданий или цехов, называлось лесом или парком. Так мне рассказывали, во всяком случае. Богатые люди, которые пичкали меня информацией, путешествовали на другие планеты и возвращались оттуда набитые словами вроде «сады», «джунгли», «природа». А один древний нитех рассказывал мне, что и здесь, на нашей планете, тоже такое было. Не берусь судить, насколько это верно. Ни в богатом Верхнем городе, ни в Нижнем, ни в Яме я не видел садов. Цветы в горшках – это да. Теплицы с овощами – да. А «рощи дубовые» – это нет. Как-то мне сложно представить лес из овощей.  
Но старые записи интересны, они воспринимаются как другой мир. Несуществующий, ирреальный. А молодёжь им верит. Они с жаром давятся словами, пытаясь передать мне, насколько красива эта самая «природа». Что её нужно возродить. Прямо здесь, в Городе. Или даже поставить новый купол, специально для кустов-деревьев.

Не, я не спорю, мне просто тяжело представить. Чтобы построить лес, нужны тонны техники и кошмарное число ваттов. Миллионы человеко-часов. Нет-нет, я не спорю. Вот только не понимаю, чего им, геморроя с нашим Куполом не хватает?  
Прыщавый сидит, пускает пузыри на деревья. Ну, молодец.  
Я ставлю миску на пол и поднимаюсь. Пацан не обращает внимания на то, как качается пол столовой. Я же выхожу на мост – полосу железа, подвешенную на тросах точно так же, как хижина, из которой я вышел. Плиты, сбитые вкривь и вкось, качаются под моими шагами, сталь подвесок противно скрипит. За эти годы я привык. Недавно попавших сюда легко отличить по неуверенному ковылянию и мёртвой хватке за перила. Не говоря уж о человеческом лице, а не собачьей морде. В Городе всякие живут, иногда они нарываются на неприятности, и если нет денег или связей, то куда им бежать? В Яму. То есть в наш Купол. Просто здесь такие условия жизни, что иначе как гнилой Ямой не назовёшь. Чаще всего новички сливаются. Но вот те, кто остался… с ними уже все ясно. Нитехи – зараза хуже рака.

– 'атррра 'осадим! – доносится взбудораженный шёпот.  
Обращаюсь в слух. Стою рядом со Смертельным Полом – квадратной площадкой со стороной в восемь метров. Пол подвешен на тросах, на него же направлены фонари. По праздникам мы зажигаем здесь яркий свет – потому что праздник! – и устраиваем много всякого, например, танцы. Поскольку Пол прикреплён совсем не жёстко, то прыжки его сильно раскачивают. Выходит не дискотека, а борьба за выживание. Кто удержится от начала до конца, тот герой.  
А сейчас там темно и тихо, только шепчутся нитехи, невидимые среди больших баков. Я знаю, что это они, – обычный рот не коверкает звуки таким образом.  
– 'коко имеет'я?  
– Д'ад'ать деррефьеф.  
– 'елая аллея! – восхищается один из них.  
– Идиоты! – сварливо кричу. Нитехи на площадке, пискнув, утихают.  
– Не надо ничего 'енять ф Горрроде! Не поз'олят! – громко говорю им. – Лес они 'тррроят, 'ридурррки!  
– 'ажать, дед, – поправляют меня. – Лес 'ажают.  
– Похрррен, как это назы'ает'я! Тьфу!  
Плюю с досады, топаю дальше. Спускаюсь по лестницам, всё ниже и ниже, пока не ступаю на асфальт. Нижний город, здравствуй, скотина. Стою у стены Купола, вижу герметичный люк, а ещё вижу электрозабор. Ты так просто не выйдешь из Города, если только не владеешь электропропуском или деньгами.  
У меня деньги есть, но мне уже не надо. У меня – собачья морда.  
У электрозабора стоят мешки с мусором. Каждое утро их стаскивают сюда, а потом спецмашинами вывозят наружу. Тут-то мы и раскапываем сокровища. В оба Города нам незачем тащиться. А если кто и выйдет в Нижний, то люди стараются не обращать на нас внимания. Мы скользим мимо их взгляда, как те же уборщики. Мы прикрываемся капюшонами, смотрим в пол и странно ходим – мы всего лишь странная самодельная раса, которая обслуживает Купол.

– Эй, лавину не хочешь? – окликает меня плюгавый мужичонка. Рваное худи и чёлка в пол-лица.  
– Чего? – ворочаю длинным языком. Клыки-то мешают.  
– Лавину, нитех. Крутой приход, – гиперкарточка утыкается мне под нос. Обнюхиваю.  
«Лавина» на старом жаргоне обозначает «Сноукрэш», обвал всего – и операционки, и железа. Вирус перегружает процессор видеокарты запросами, после чего графическое изображение сыплется чёрно-белыми пикселями, плюс всё к чертям плавится от перегрева. Ну и зачем пушеру толкать это дерьмо? Распространять вирусы – дело не такое прибыльное, каким кажется на первый взгляд.  
– На хррена вирру'?  
– Ты путаешь, это целебное снадобье, – хихикает пушер, чёлка трясется. Ясно всё с тобой.  
– Не надо, – и отворачиваюсь к мешкам, вроде как собираясь покопаться. На самом деле мне нужно в Нижний, но не хочу, чтобы видели, куда я пошёл.  
– А зря, – цокают языком за моей спиной.  
Тогда я оборачиваюсь и просто тихо рычу, скаля зубы. Собаки громко лают, если хотят напугать, но вот когда собираются порвать на клочки, то рычат почти неслышно. Мы тоже так сигналим – удобная система. Пушер нервно отскакивает.  
– Псих!  
– 'удак, – не остаюсь в долгу.  
Краем глаза слежу за барыгой. Мужичонка прислоняется спиной к стене склада в пяти шагах. Стережёт новую добычу, видимо. Да и хрен с ним, продаст ещё кому-нибудь из наших. Других-то он тут не словит. Короче, не мои проблемы.

Я шагаю вдоль стены, считая проулки, радиально идущие к центру Купола, – пять, десять. Сворачиваю в пятнадцатый радиус, топаю дальше. Мне нужно к Джонсу. Давно его не видел.  
Иду в Нижний город, в старый Парк развлечений. Пыльная ткань на его куполах провисла, это ж не композит главного Купола. Среди уже проржавелых, шарообразных скелетов стоит большой бассейн с морской водой, которую меняют каждую неделю. И снадобье свое глюколовное Джонс тоже употребляет систематически. А что, деньги есть, пусть даже Парк почти заброшен. Джонс благоденствует не в последнюю очередь благодаря мне. И ещё долго будет. В своё время я перевозил столько информации для богатеньких сволочей, что одной гиперкарточки не хватит. Берите сразу десять.  
Поднимаюсь по расшатанной лестнице на борт бассейна, внешне ржавого и загаженного. Джонс лениво кружит в воде, задевая плавниками стенки. Его уродливый железный панцирь начищен до блеска. Жирует дельфин, ничего не скажешь.  
Лампочки вокруг бассейна зажигаются и гаснут, разноцветно приветствуя меня.  
– 'ррривет, Джонс.  
Бывший солдат и шпион, а теперь вольный засранец медленно всплывает ко мне. Тыкается мордой в мои руки. Понятия не имею, под кайфом он сейчас или нет – это выяснится, только когда он попытается включить «кальмар». Иногда получается быстро, иногда – ни черта, потому что засранец в полном отрубе. Ещё можно угадать по лампочкам: порой они мигают чёртовой каруселью, когда наркотик особенно забористый.  
Сейчас он плюхается в воду обратно и одним длинным движением оказывается там, где на борту бассейна пристроен обветшалый сарайчик. Вроде Джонс достаточно трезв.  
Внешне сарайчик еле дышит, но внутри он укреплён и звуконепроницаем. Я тяну дверь на себя и оказываюсь в подсобке. Здесь стоит холодильник с рыбой, хранятся сачки с вёдрами и прочая чушь. На первый взгляд – ничего особенного. Встаю в том углу, где свалены пластиковые ящики из-под пива. Пол подо мной начинает медленно опускаться.  
Теперь я стою внутри двойной стенки бассейна. Схожу с плиты, она поднимается вверх. Выдающиеся меры безопасности для сраного нитеха да никчемного дельфина, скажете? Парк же заброшенный, кто нас заметит? Но я придерживаюсь мнения, что лучше перестраховаться.  
Джонсу не нужно смотреть мне в глаза, он видит и слышит меня через свои навороченные визоры. Поэтому здесь нет никакого окошка. Только стоят терминал и старое кресло. Задача первого – услышать и записать, задача второго – удержать моё расслабленное тело, когда я впаду в транс. Качество записи не зависит от моего произношения, в кодах не используют никаких слов.  
Углы комнатки затянуты паутиной. Сажусь и говорю:  
– Начинай. Где 'рро дерре'ья.  
Из-за стенки слышится довольный всплеск. Джонсу без разницы, что это за деревья, – просто рад взломать что-нибудь. Он врубает свой «кальмар», считывая секретный код с одного из кусков информации. Готово – я понимаю это по тому, что терминал вдруг расплывается, комната растворяется и превращается в белый шум. Перед глазами сплошной снег из битых пикселей. Только слышен чей-то нудный голос, выпевающий бесконечные сложные коды.

На сей раз я просидел почти четыре часа. Когда в глазах проясняется, то вижу на экране терминала готовый код. Терраформирование.  
Я не буду продавать эту программу.  
Проверяю её – ошибок нет. Спина ноет, ноги занемели от долгого сидения. Разминаю их и встаю из кресла. Жму кнопку у терминала, плита с потолка опускается, чтобы вернуть меня наверх. Гиперкарточка, которую я вытащил из терминала – в кармане рубашки. Она греет моё тело так, будто вместо неё я положил мини-печку.  
Выбираюсь, беру рыбку из холодильника.  
– 'лагодарррю.  
Джонс ловко заглатывает сельдь и даёт круг почёта по бассейну.  
Осторожно спускаюсь по скрипучей лестнице, потому что в отсиженных ногах всё ещё покалывают иголки, я не чувствую, куда ступаю.

Возвращаюсь к стене другим путём, но к тому же месту. Мусорных мешков больше нет, как и пушера. Пока поднимаюсь по лестнице, в моей голове что-то назревает. Неприятные предчувствия свербили всю дорогу к Джонсу и обратно, а сейчас они медленно оформляются в нехороший вопрос.  
Зачем пушерам понадобились мы? Нитехи же нищие. Мы трудимся на благо обоих Городов, но за это дают только минимум еды, чтобы работнички не сдохли. Инструменты и ресурсы для поддержания Купола в рабочем состоянии выдают и кодируют так, что украсть себе невозможно. У нас свои девочки и свои развлечения. У нас собачьи морды. В мире обычных людей мы – никто. До сих пор у стены не наблюдалось никаких барыг, потому это абсолютно невыгодное место. Страждущим приходится тащиться в Нижний город. Отвлекусь: откуда деньги на наркоту? Ответ: кто захочет, тот найдёт.  
А тут на тебе: припёрся к самой лестнице и принялся ловить добычу. Вывод: ему понадобилось толкнуть наркотик именно нам. Зачем?  
Вопрос зудит под ложечкой, и я тороплюсь, грохоча старыми кроссовками по расшатанным ступенькам. Чудится, что сейчас вот доберусь до коконов и увижу, как нитехи валяются в отключке. И буду весь такой последний герой. Мне не нравится эта мысль, поэтому я в запарке дышу ртом, роняю слюну и бегу наверх.

Вылетаю на первый мост – и ничего не вижу. В смысле, всё в порядке. Никто не выпадает из коконов, пузырясь пеной изо рта, никто не вопит о помощи. Я слегка истерично хихикаю и отдуваюсь, приходя в себя после бешеной скачки. Мост раскачивается, потому что я прыгнул на него со всей дури.  
– Дед, ты чего? – спрашивает заботливо рыжий пацан. Он сидит на краю своей хижины, подвешенной на паутине тросов к одному из сегментов Купола. Выглядит это как паучий кокон. Ноги рыжего свободно болтаются над стометровой бездной. Здесь ни у кого нет страха высоты.  
– Гуляю.  
Молодой нитех с сомнением кивает. Я вижу, что в нашу секту он влился недавно, потому что шов между лицом и пересаженной мордой спаниеля ещё розоватый. И я его ни разу не видел до этого момента. Интересно, от кого он убежал сюда? Хотя нет, совсем не интересно.  
Иду дальше, мне ещё нужно преодолеть две лестницы и пять мостов. Думаю. Этот рыжий – второй человек за долгое время, которого я увидел впервые. Случайность ли это? Почему он появился пред мои ясные очи как раз после пушера? А может, у меня приступ паранойи?

Заваливаюсь в свой кокон и вижу, что моя Кара лежит на матрасе и балдеет под гогл-очками. На их поверхности отражается чёрно-белый шум из пикселей. В точности как мой транс, когда выпеваю информацию. Что вообще творится?!  
Срываю очки с её лица: взгляд остекленевший и счастливый. Обдолбалась. Хлещу её по щекам. Она слегка очухивается.  
– Кара!  
Её глаза медленно фокусируются на мне.  
– Что ты 'аглотала?  
Она вяло водит головой. Тогда смотрю на компьютер и вижу, что сбоку чёрной пирамидки в разъёме торчит краешек гиперкарточки. Я узнаю ту самую, что толкал барыга.  
– Ла'ина, – выдыхаю. Кара вываливает красный язык в аналоге блаженной улыбки.  
Твою же мать. Сажусь рядом с матрасом, опираясь спиной на стенку. Болты на стыках листов царапают спину.  
Внимание, вопрос: как цифровой вирус может быть человеческим наркотиком? Второй вопрос: насколько это капитально? Третий: насколько быстро молодёжь повально подсядет на Лавину? Что подсядет – это как раз не вопрос.  
Запускаю пальцы в шевелюру и чешу голову. Такая стимуляция помогает думать. Так, видимо, на первое я найти информацию не смогу, да и какая разница. Ответ на третий увижу через какое-то время. А вот второй вопрос можно проверить уже сейчас.  
Компьютер мёртв, совершенно точно. Этот вирус вырубает технику навсегда, без возможности восстановления. В гогл-очках до сих пор кружились чёрно-белые помехи. Быстро прикрываю их тряпкой, чтобы белый шум не мельтешил перед глазами.  
Выхожу и по мосту миную несколько коконов. Хижина дока – в конце «улицы». Док у нас опытен по части разных глючных снадобий. Он примкнул к нам после неприятных событий с одним клиентом, которого так и не смог вылечить от зависимости, а якудзе очень было надо. Нас он от наркоты не лечит. Но за то время, что Хьюджин провёл с нами, нитехи натаскали ему кучу гиперкарточек с медицинскими базами данных, так что он неплохо расширил специализацию. Ему не оставалось выбора просто потому, что он тут был единственным доктором. Хирург не считается. Человек по имени Хирург неприкосновенен и неупоминаем.  
Хьюджин не пришил себе собачью морду, но мы считаем его своим – потому что прожил тут много лет и потому что спас многих наших.

Док сидит на матрасе, изучая что-то своё на компе.  
– Хью, Каре 'лохо.  
– Наркотики? – спрашивает док, мгновенно подхватываясь с пола.  
– Да. Но'ый. Ла'ина.  
– Хм, помнится, был такой вирус, – замечает он, докладывая в свою сумку какие-то препараты.  
– Это оно и е'ть.  
Док поднимает брови, но тем и ограничивается. Мы бежим обратно в мой кокон.

Кара по-прежнему лежит, ворочая головой. Хью щупает пульс, меряет давление, совершенно не обращая внимания на роскошные груди в разрезе майки.  
– На передоз не похоже. Давление пониженное, но Кара всегда отличалась этим. Сердцебиение в пределах нормы, а вот это уже странно, – бурчит он.  
– Чем 'транно?  
– Обычно при наркоте сердце либо частит, либо тормозит. Что ты там сказал про вирус?  
Рассказываю ему, подбирая слова так, чтобы поменьше выговаривать «с» и другие нелёгкие звуки. Хочу, чтобы Хью понял меня как можно лучше. Изложение от этого несколько замедляется, но доктор не торопится.  
– Возможно, вирус вызвал обвал видеокарты, но таким образом, чтобы пиксели шли в определённом порядке, – гадает он. – Что из этого получится, понятия не имею. Никогда ещё не сталкивался с подобным. Думаю, единственный выход – оставить Кару в покое и понаблюдать, что будет дальше.  
Мрачно смотрю на свою девочку. Вот же идиотка! Ну и как теперь она будет сажать деревья? Как я понял из её рассказов, они собирались устроить диверсию в Нижнем сегодня ночью. Что и обсуждали нитехи на Смертельном Полу, когда я шёл к Джонсу.  
– Судя по этой тряпке, тут лежат гогл-очки Кары.  
– Док, не 'мотри.  
– Согласен, но я не к тому. Тебе надо отнести очки и комп к Давиду. Он же лучший кодер у нас, правильно? – док поднимается на ноги. – Пусть посмотрит.  
– Они же никакие те'ерь. Что толку?  
– Всё равно, пусть посмотрит.  
Я кладу очки, не разворачивая тряпки, в пакет вместе с компьютером. Провожаю Хью до его хижины и спускаюсь на пару уровней ниже.  
Что за день сегодня безумный.

– Н-да? – спрашивает Давид. Он курит, сидя на пороге хижины точно так же, как тот рыжий. Длинные чёрные дреды вьются по спине толстыми кабелями. Ходят слухи, что как раз кабели он и прячет в своих волосах, но доказательств нет.  
– Глянь технику. Ла'ина.  
– Да ты что?! – изумляется он. – Давно не 'идел. Но чего ты их 'рринеф?  
Объясняю ему, что восстанавливать их бесполезно, тут он прав. Но можно проследить гиперкарточку. Я хочу найти, откуда она взялась. Хочу поквитаться с этими сволочами.  
– Окей, – говорит кодер. Мы проходим в его хижину, тут сильно воняет синтетической травкой. Вдоль стен расставлены пирамидки, почти все они соединены в локальную сеть, некоторые полуразобраны. Кучами валяются гогл-очки. Это мир Давида, ему без разницы, где жить, лишь бы побольше компов. Прижился он у нас быстро, а девочки без ума от его дредов. История появления в Яме у него стандартная.  
Давид вставляет гиперкарточку в защищённый компьютер, стоящий отдельно от других пирамидок. Вопрос, как обойти автозапуск, перед нами не стоит. Мы знаем своё дело.  
Кодер надевает очки и листает файлы. Когда показывается нечто похожее на путь, я вижу, как на поверхности очков появляется грудастенькая модель в лиловом латексе. В руках у неё трубка. Она что-то шепчет Давиду, а потом разъединяет концы трубки – это, оказывается, свиток, – и тут же всё растворяется в белом шуме.  
В панике сдираю гоглы с кодера. Взгляд у него тоже оловянный, но, в отличие от Кары, он приходит в себя буквально через секунду.  
– Оно 'амо, – ошеломлённо бормочет он.  
– Я 'идел. А что 'идел ты, тоже 'елый 'ум? Или какие-то картины?  
– Нет, только 'елый 'ум…  
– Хрень какая-то, – бурчу я. Давид кивает, лезет в карман и предлагает мне самокрутку. Беру, затягиваюсь сладковатым дымом.

Спрашиваю у него, на черта превращать вирус в наркотик? Он пожимает плечами. Может быть, он хотя бы успел отследить карточку? Он качает головой: тот путь, что показался перед лиловой девушкой, был неверным.  
Сражаюсь с желанием рассказать ему, что белый шум – точь-в-точь мой информационный транс. Может быть, эта подлянка вовсе не сжигает компьютер? Возможно, здесь всего лишь заложен процесс, похожий на мой собственный. Кто-то загружает и извлекает информацию.  
Ох, и не нравится мне это. Если всё так, то нельзя ничего говорить Давиду. Нельзя упоминать о пушере, о Каре, вообще ни о чём. А вдруг он выдаст потом сведения в самый неудобный момент? И кому? Тому, кто выдал карточку, ясное дело, но вот кто он? Кто может желать нам зла до такой степени? Кто хочет получить от нас информацию?  
Этот кто-то, кажется, в курсе того, что у нас есть компьютеры, есть гоглы и даже своя Метавселенная. В курсе, что нитехи не настолько низшие по технологиям, какими хотят казаться. В общем-то, насчет последнего и так понятно, раз мы можем пересаживать себе собачьи морды, ведь ДНК-модуляторы и такого рода хирургия с куста не падают. Просто люди привыкли к этому и считают само собой разумеющимся. Просто обычно люди не думают головой. Ползают нитехи себе по Куполу, латают дыры за еду, ничего больше не требуя, – ну и пусть живут дальше. А что рожи страшные, что большинство наших не просто так сюда сбежали – это никому неинтересно, даже кадровым службам. Считается, что жизнь в Яме сама по себе достаточное наказание.  
Ох, люди, если бы вы только знали.  
И, похоже, кто-то внизу об этом и задумался.

Говорю кодеру, что лучше бы ему сидеть дома и не выходить. Он неопределённо качает головой, но соглашается. Он парень молодой, но умный, должен понять. Надеюсь на это.  
Возвращаюсь к Каре. Ничего не меняется: лежит, пузыри пускает. Раньше пузырилась на деревья, теперь от наркоты. Сажусь рядом, пью синтепиво, думаю. Вытаскиваю из кармана рубашки гиперкарточку с терраформированием. Спрашивается, на черта я ходил к Джонсу? Никому не собирался отдавать эту прогу, только Каре. Ей я доверяю. Её дружкам-балбесам – нет. Это был её проект – посадить нелегально несколько деревцев в центре Нижнего города. На рассвете, когда потухают все костры и спят даже полуночные бомжи. Она готовила это несколько лет. Чудом доставала семена, вместе с подругами нелегально высаживала их у Теплиц и ухаживала за растениями, не жалея себя. Я до сих пор говорю «построить лес», а вот Кара – она могла бы стать агрономом лучше дипломированного. Серьёзно, она бы заткнула за пояс весь коллектив Теплиц.

Смотрю на Кару. Она молодая ещё, на пороге зрелости. У неё потрясающая фигура. У неё добрые глаза. Нежным голосом смягчается грубый собачий акцент, а на приживленной морде колли – благородная горбинка. Она готовит вкуснятину даже из того дерьма, что выдаёт нам Администрация. Она – совершенство. Ну, употребляет порой снадобья, но тут все так лечатся от жизни. Я один не лечусь. Так я же пережиток прошлого. И параноик.  
Может быть, никому ничего не надо, а пушер всего лишь толкнул сраную наркоту.  
Моя девочка распластана на матрасе и бредит наяву. И никакой зелёной революции сегодня не случится.  
Тоска.

Аккуратно, чтобы не потревожить – хотя ей все равно, – отодвигаю Кару к стенке и ложусь рядом. Обнимаю и кое-как засыпаю.  
Будит меня Док. Он растрёпан, взором дик и красен глазом. Говорит, что Кара такая не одна. Слёг и Давид, и половина молодёжи.  
– Но Да'ид же не жрал Ла'ину!  
– Уверен?  
Я вспоминаю тот незапланированный автозапуск.  
– Так одна 'екунда!  
– Видимо, Лавина действует даже за секунду, – отвечает Хью.  
– И что делать?  
– Я. Не. Зна. Ю, – чеканит док, плюхается на пол и дёргает себя за волосы.  
– 'ушер.  
– Какой пушер? – Хью мгновенно перестаёт истерить.

Моя девочка всё лежит, бессмысленно водя глазами по потолку. Я аккуратно вливаю в неё питательный бульон, принесённый доктором, и параллельно рассказываю про мужичонку. Хью просекает и говорит, что надо найти его. И каким же образом? Он напоминает, что у нас припрятана база данных по всему Куполу. Звонко шлёпаю себя по лбу. База у Давида, но он ведь ставил карточку на отдельный компьютер, предусмотренный как раз для таких тестов. Мы бежим к нему.  
Давид валяется на матрасе в полной отключке, точно так же как Кара. Мои иррациональные страхи о том, что Лавина распространяется чихом с компа на комп, не подтверждаются. База цела и невредима. Я беру первые попавшиеся гоглы и запускаю поиск. Док тем временем обследует кодера и бурчит себе под нос: «Перемен никаких, состояние стабильное».  
Мужичонка находится через полчаса.  
Он оказывается агентом Администрации.  
Твою же мать. Мы с Хью в ужасе таращимся друг на друга.  
– Так, надо найти все карточки с Лавиной и уничтожить, пока не попало к остальным! – подскакивает он и выбегает прочь из кокона.  
Я закрываю базу и пытаюсь собрать мозги в кучку.  
Всё пропало. Я так и знал. Нельзя просто взять и пойти против Администрации. Система слишком сильно любит себя и очень хорошо защищается. Нельзя идти против её политики. И чего Каре не сиделось спокойно? А теперь всё очень-очень плохо…  
Мне стыдно, но на самом дне моих мыслей растекается мрачное облегчение: я не параноик. Я был прав.

Иду домой. Снова сажусь у стены, курю, пью и предаюсь тоске. Когда на пороге появляется тень, понимаю, что просидел так до самого вечера.  
Хозяином тени оказывается тот самый рыжий. Я настораживаюсь и хватаюсь за нож, который всегда со мной. Гость деликатно кашляет и спрашивает разрешения войти. Я бурчу, что зайти-то можно, но осторожно.  
– Меня зовут Ти, – говорит он, заходя внутрь кокона.  
– И что те надо, Ти?  
Рыжий собирается ответить, но тут его взгляд падает на Кару. В его глазах плещется искренняя боль, брови горестно изламываются. Он садится рядом с ней быстрее, чем я успеваю отреагировать. Однако! А ведь у меня хорошие реакции. Над Ти явно поработали в одной из клиник Тибы. Экономность и чёткость его движений до боли напоминают одну старую знакомую. Молли с серебряными глазами.  
– Го'орил ей, не надо жрать Ла'ину, – чуть не со слезами выдаёт рыжий.  
– Пацан, клади мне 'се, что знаешь.  
Оказалось, что Ти вместе с Карой работал над зелёной революцией. Добывал для неё информацию и деньги. Он рассказал мне очень много: что он не прогер, а бывший солдат мафии (вот она и Тиба), в коде разбирается поверхностно. Знает о Лавине, потому что пару раз обслуживал учёных с проекта «Сноукрэш». Что устал от системы, поэтому ушёл сюда. Единственное, о чём не упомянул – это о том, что по уши влюблён в Кару. Но у него и так на лбу написано.  
В общем-то, всё правильно. Я слишком стар для моей девочки.  
Но ещё недостаточно стар для того, чтобы устроить маленькую войну с некими сволочами.  
– Так, Ти. Надо одного 'ужика до'тать…


End file.
